When life gives you Robots
by Transformers girl 1234
Summary: 13 year old Jamie is anything but normal. For one, she has a robotic power. Two, she lives with the Avengers. What happens when she is teleported to the Transformers Prime universe?
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy! This is my second story so don't hate on it. The chapters may be short for a while but they will grow in size. I promise. Enjoy!

_Prolouge _

Jamie seemed like a normal 2 year old with her parents. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. But one day, Jamie's Parents abandobed her with her grandparents. They never knew why, but they raised her. They where like any other guardian, being fun and protective over Jamie.

When Jamie was six however. She started getting silver on her fingertips. When it started growing, Jamie's grandparents started to worry. All of a sudden, Doctors where wanting to experenment on her, finding out what the robotic metal was.

Finally, when Jamie's grand parents had heard enough desterbing offers for their grandchild. They put her in an orphanige, for her own protection. Jamie has lived in that orphanige for 4 years. It may not be the prettyest place, but it was nicer than she had seen in movies. When she reads about orphaniges and girl houses, they always seem like a bad plave. 'They where all wrong about this place' Jamie would think when she saw a movie like that.

It was never one of thoughs places. 4 years after Jamie's grandparents put her in the orphanige. Jamie was practicly working there. She would help the director with the 20 or so children that lived in the home. She would try to keep the place clean for when familys came, tried.

One day when Jamie was takig out the garbage (she had offered), a group of 7, come walking down the street. They stopped at an outdoor coffee shop next to the orphanige. When Jamie's arm was visible to the group, they stated a conversation. Once the conversation had ended, Jamie went back to her day only to be adopted by the same group.

Jamie has lived with them for 3 years. This is her story.

I promise that I will update soon. I am so sorry that this is so short. I can't really think of more stuff. Like I said before, the chapters will be more long the more we get into the story. Review!

-Transformers girl 1234


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

King Sabre Tooth: It hopefully will get even more interesting in this chapter!

JazzGirl221: Don't worry, I will have plenty Iron man and Thor AND Transformers to come.

Chapter 1

Jamie looked up as she readied her sword. 'Ready!' she called in her mind as she jumped to the training dummy, kicking, slicing, and totaling it. What felt like minutes to Jamie, was seconds to Steve Rodgers, who walked in while Jamie was training.

"That's the fifth one this week." He stated as Jamie walked up to him, retracting her armor and sword. "Isn't that a good thing?" Jamie asked chuckling. "Fury wants you in the lab with Tony and Bruce." Steve said as he walked out. Jamie shrugged as she walked out, leaving the butchered training dummy in the room.

When Jamie reached the lab, she saw Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Nick Fury, around a table. On the table was a gadget that Jamie had no idea what it would do. "What's that doohickey?" Jamie asked. They all looked up from there work.

"This, dohicky, if it works properly, will go into another dohicky and..." While tony was talking, he was also working on the dohicky, in result, it shocked him. "Ow." he stopped and said, looking at his finger. "if it works, we maybe able to Teleport to other worlds, dimensions, and times of our lives." Bruce finished as Tony concentrated on the machine.

"OK, well, what do you need me for?" Jamie asked as she studied the work. Tony and Bruce looked at each other then to Fury. "We need you to charge the machine with your energy cannon." Fury said as he looked at all of them. "Well, what will it do when I activate it? Will it explode, or shoot something, or disappear, or...well, you get my point, there are a lot of stuff that could happen." Jamie said.

Bruce spoke next, "We don't know that until we power it up." Jamie nodded and looked up. "I like where this is going..." she said as she took out her phone. "Could I take a picture before we test the teleporter thingy?" Jamie asked as she studied more of the teleporter.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other with confusion them spoke. "Sure."

After Tony and Bruce explained the machine, everyone agreed to test it. "Lets start." Bruce said nodding to Fury, who seemed impressed. When Tony told Jamie to put her energy cannon to a opening and shoot, Jamie did as she was told. When she was done, Bruce started the Teleporter.

The gadget imminently started humming and became louder by the second. Jamie grabbed her bag in excitement as the humming became louder. A few more seconds and the humming seemed to get too loud. Tony, Bruce, and Fury looked at each other in worry.

Then, without warning, a blue explosion replaced the hum and the peoples excitement with fear.

When the explosion settled, and everyone was aware what happened, Jamie was gone.

At that moment, All Jamie knew was there was an explosion and now she was falling out of nowhere.

Jamie realized that her eyes where closed and she opened them. When she did, she was a sandy desert was where she was falling to.

She remembered falling to her death, so she tried to find a way to land slower and less painful. She remembered paragliding lessens almost a year ago. She instantly took off her jacket and tried to slow down her fall.

It worked for 5 seconds, because she had hit the ground. All she could see was nothing.

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. I know that short chapter are evil, but to make it a good story I need to make short chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY STORY, CROSS-OVER'S DON'T GET MUCH READERS.**_


	3. Chapter 3: chapter 2

**JazzGirl221:** Thanks for the complement!

**Whisper119: **Well, i will try my best, i had camp so i had to be NO ELECTRONICS for 3 days strait! So I am desperate!

**Prowls-little-angel:** Well, You gave me the idea. ALL CREADIT OF THE IDEA OF THE MACHINE PULLING A WHEELJACK GOES TO Prowls-little-angel!

Chapter 3: chapter 2

Jamie awoke with sand in her face. _What the heck just happened? _ Jamie asked to herself as she got up and opened her eyes. She remembered the explosion, and the fall, and the desert.

Jamie looked around to see just as she had fallen, he had her bag, her jacket, and her stuff in her bag. Jamie looked to see if anything was broken.

Nothing hurt but her back, she was out that long to get a sunburn. Jamie started walking down the road that was about 10 yards from where she was.

When Jamie saw a restaurant in sight form her walk, she nearly screamed, she was super hungry, and was temped to eat her money. But luckily, she held herself against it.

When she reached the town, she looked at local poster boards, she later found out that she was in Jasper, Nevada. _How the heck did I end up in Nevada? _ Jamie would think to herself over and over again as she would wonder around town.

It finally got to the point that she HAD to buy a meal from a drive in that was really good. After a while, she tried to contact the Team, but she seemed to be getting NO signal.

Jamie jumped when she suddenly hear loud engines coming down the long alleyway that Jamie was in. The two cars seemed identical.

Then, when the cars got about 3 yards away from where Jamie was, they Transformed. Jaime just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then she snapped awake and put her armor on. "I really didn't want to do this." Jamie said as she saw the 2 giant robots pull out guns. She did the same and attacked.

They didn't seem to think that such a little human could do something like this, because to Jamie, it was really easy to take the first one down. But the second one was a little harder because it knew what she was capable of.

About, 5 minutes later, Jamie had taken down both of the giant robots. She took out her phone and took a picture of both of the broken down robots.

When she heard more rumbling, she hid behind one of the scrap piles to see if they were the same. Jamie was surprised that the blue motorcycle and the yellow and black muscle car looked friendly, but she didn't know if there _was _a friendly type of these hostel robots.

When the vehicles Transformed, they looked at where Jamie was hiding. "Look's like these cons' where attacked by something before us." the blue and pink one said, it sounded female.

"Beep" the yellow one said, but Jamie seemed to know that he said 'Yeah,'. Jamie seemed to think that they where looking for her.

"Who do you think?" the blue one said as she kicked the dead robots, causing Jamie to jump high enough to hit her head on the robots armor causing a loud bang, causing the robots to hear her.

Jamie, knowing that ether she come out, or they find her, stood up rubbing her head. When she looked at the two robots, they looked at her with annoyance. "Scrap!" the blue one said as she looked at the ground.

The Yellow robot made some beeping noise and to Jamie said, 'I didn't see her.' Jamie looked at them and realized that they where now looking at her arm, and probably thinking if she took down the other two robots.

Jamie wanted to break up the awkward silence. "so... where these two your buddy's or something, cause they pulled out there gun first and..."

Before She could finish, the robots looked at each other in shock. "Where you the one who... offlined the cons'?" the blue one asked. Jamie looked at her with an innocent look, "Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she rubbed her hand.

The blue and yellow robot looked at each other then talking into something in there ear area. They Transformed back into cars and spoke. "Go with Bumblebee, we don't want to draw attention with your arm." the blue one said activating a hologram on the bike.

The yellow car opened its door and let Jamie in. Jamie was kind of iffy if to go in, but she ended up doing it just so she could have _something _ to do to take her mind off of what happened in the lab.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived on a 2 way road that had a fork at the end of it. When they reached the fork, they went off the road. "Wait, why are we..." Jamie's question was interrupted by her scream when they nearly it the rock, but to her surprise, it opened as if it was a door.

They passed form the door to a mini tunnel then to a GINORMUS room!

There where more of the robots, and a few humans. When the car stopped, Jamie walked out and looked at all of the cool stuff. _Tony would totally love this place!_ Jamie thought as the other robots Transformed.

"So, this is the Human who took down the two cons'." the green one said with amazement in his voice. "I'll believe it when I see it." the white and orange one said still on his high tech computer.

Jamie was too amazed to listen to any of the robots conversations. Finally, when the voices stopped, Jamie spoke. "um, Why am I here, I need to be getting back to my team."

"What team?" the middle oldest teenage girl asked.

"Well, my team, the Avengers, Earths mightiest herons? Hear of them?"

There! HA! I told you that I would have a long chapter later, ITS LATTER. Sorry that I had to cut to the interesting part, I have to pack and my parents are getting antsy on me packing. But I will have it updated soon, just not in at least 3 days. I also don't own Transformers Prime or Avengers. ASTA LAPASTA!


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: Well, i know how it feels, i got to watch G-Force and i did see a decepticon in the movie, plus i SAW A REAL BUMBLEBEE, WITH THE PAINT JOB AND EVERYTHING! So it wasn't like a not thinking of transformers for 3 days thing.

Prowls-little-angel: Yup! I made sure that it was Awesome too! Just for Wheeljack and you! Plus, i broke my kindal fire and i am naming my second one Wheeljack!

Whisper119: Ya, here i am and i updated!

Chapter 3

"Who are they?" the youngest boy said as Jamie tried to think of how she could get them to try to get them familiar with the Avengers.

"um, lets see, so you have no idea who they are or what they do, right?" Jamie asked, taking off her backpack for her phone.

"Ya, we don't know what your talking about." the second oldest said. Jamie tried to reason what might have happened. Then she remembered how Bruce said that it might take us to different dimensions.

"Well, anyway, who are you all, I mean, what are you?" Jamie asked as she looked at the giant mechanical robots and humans.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." The tall red and blue one said.

"I am Optimus Prime, this is my physician, Ratchet," _Optimus_ added gesturing to the orange and white robot.

"This is Arcee and Bulkhead, and out scout, Bumblebee." Optimus added again gesturing to the blue robot, the green robot, and the yellow and black robot.

"Then out human friends, Jack, Miko, and Rafael." He added gesturing to the humans on a platform.

"Well, now that I know all of your names, might as well know mine, I'm Jamie." Jaime said with an amused voice.

0o0o0o

Jamie was getting to know each of the Autobots much more than she thought she would. She found out a lot about the 3 humans known as Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Jamie knew this much: Jack was just a normal teenage boy before he met the Autobots. His guardian was Arcee.

Miko was really into heavy metal and rock. She always wants to be apart of the fight with the Autobots. Her guardian and best friend was Bulkhead, which didn't surprise Jamie when she met Bulkhead.

Raf was incredibly smart, and loved his technology. He and Bumblebee where the best of friends. Jamie could see that they had a strong relationship.

Jamie explained how her life was and how she ended up there.

"So, the experiment just went...KABOOM! Right?" Miko asked as she sat on Bulkheads shoulder listening to Jamie's tale.\

"Ya, pretty much, but I don't know why it only took me and not anyone else." Jamie said trying to think of why.

**OMGosh! I am so ashamed! I am getting it to be short again. Me sorry people of the space area...place. OH, I almost forgot! I got the cover done! And it is all thank****s to ****Sabela21! Pure awesome cover thanks to her! it kind of cut off because it wasn't the right size but it says 'When life gives you robots by Transformers girl 1234' ! I am also back form my sad 3 days without Transformers fanfictions. I have also been reading very awesome stories. So look at my favorites list and read all the good stories that I have been reading! Also want to say that I had nothing to do with the troll under the bridge. 00**

**PEACE OUT AWESOME PEOPLE OF OUTER SPACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: Ya, all of my friends where like 'Oh my gosh you are such a dork.' and i was like ' ya I know...SSSH! There about to destroy it!'

Chapter 5: chapter 4

"So...where am I going to stay while I am trying to get home?" Jaime asked as she leaned against the wall that she was standing by.

"I think it will be best if you stay at the base while we are trying to get you home." Optimus said looking down at Jamie.

"OK, I'm okay with that." Jamie said.

0o0o0

_Jamie was sitting in a chair, but she didn't know why. She was being asked questions by these men in white coat._

"_does it hurt when I do this?" one asked as he poked it with the tip of a sharp penile, _

"_ya, but it hurts more here." she said pointing on her other arm._

_She was only six then, she didn't understand why they wanted to keep her in the chair for so many hours._

"_We would like to ask if we could operate on her to take a sample of her brain to see if it has something to do with it." one doctor said one day._

"_NO! We have sat thru countless hours of what you have been asking her! She doesn't need this kind of attention! Get out before I call the Police!"_

Jamie opened her eyes as the memory disappeared form her memory. 'Just a dream' Jamie thought as lay back down.

**I'm sorry! I am have a Writers Block moment here! If you have the slightest idea on what should happen... please share! Or I won't update as fast because I am struggling to think of what should happen next. Thanks! TFGirl 1234 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

PEJP Bengtzone V2: ya, i think that they would love it.

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: ya, I think that that is what I will do, :) my writers Block is cured!

Prowls-little-angel: I know, I want to murder it to, but its gone, for now...

**Chapter 6: Chapter 5**

As Jamie lay down she thought of how she had brought up such a memory. She had nightmares like that all the time, but this one was different. It seemed too real to be just a dream. She tried to remember it, but she could only remember her grandparents. She closed her eyes and tried to remember more, but instead fell asleep again.

_She didn't know where she was. But she looked up to see someone who looked similar to how her mother looked. She looked around to see 2 men, one sitting down the other in a doctors coat. "within her DNA" the doctor finished. The woman that was holding her looked at her with disgust. "get this, mutated thing, away from me!" the said holding the child very carelessly. _

"_just do anything with her, I don't care, put her in an orphanage, leave her on the streets, I don't care, I don't want the trouble of having her." she said as the man picked up the child. "I will see if I can slow the process down..." he was cut off by the pondering woman, _

"_i know, give her to her grandparents. They can handle it." she said. Then the man without the child spoke up, "her" he corrected the women. "What ever," doctor, do whatever you want, but don't kill it-er her, when your done, give her to her grandparents." she said as she left the room with the man. _

"_Well, I'll see what I can do," the man said as he stuck a needle in her arm, she felt pain and cried, "momma! Momma!" the doctor sighed as he heard the cry's. "your mama isn't here right now," his heart broke to hear the child cry, he wanted to take the child, but he had to follow the mothers withes. _

_The doctor walked out of the room only to have another doctor walk in, with something that scared the 2 year old, "this won't hurt a bit," he said with a grin, he took a giant needle and just as he was about to stick it in, the child screams and blackness takes over._

Jamie, again woke up, but this time she screamed as she fell off of the couch she was sleeping on. She hit her head and sat up. "Ow," she groaned as she looked at the time, but before she could, she heard metal footsteps.

"Jamie, is everything alright?" Arcee asked as he looked confused at the position she was in. "Ya, I just had a nightmare, but it seemed so real, and, Ugh! I should get back to sleep," Jamie said as she jumped back on the couch.

"Jamie, is something bothering you? You seem to be hiding something." she asked. Jamie walked to the stairs so she was eye level with her. "Well, I don't know my past very well. I know that my parents abandon me, my grandparents took me in until they put me in an orphanage, then I was adopted, and now I'm here. But I keep having the same dreams over and over again. One was with my grandparents and a doctor investigating me, another was with a couple and a doctor talking about something about my DNA and slowing something down. I have had a few about my grandparents telling me about something that I wouldn't understand now but that I was mutated. But I have always thought that they where dreams." Jamie waited for Arcee's response.

"so... you have had them over and over again?" Arcee asked, "Yes, normally, if that happens, then its a forgotten memory. Or that is what my grandparents told me." Jamie said again as she crossed her arms and leaned on her knee's. She then sighed rather loudly, "My life sucks." she simply said. Arcee thought about all that she had said. Her parents abandon he, so did her grandparents only to protect her, and now she was being haunted by them every night.

"Well, just keep looking on the bright side, things will turn out better." she said as she patted her on the back. Jamie looked up and smiled. "I'm glad that I could share with you." Jamie said as she giggled. "i think that you would be impressed on how I got here and what technology we have." Jamie said as she stood up, walking over to the couch. "i think Ratchet would more than me." Arcee said as she gave a slight chuckle. "Good night." she added.

"goodnight, and Arcee." Jamie started. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" she replayed. "thanks, for listening." Jamie said as rubbed her arm. "no problem." she said as she walked down the hall. _I think I would live here for a while, _ Jamie thought as she slept again.

A/N hello! sorry for the long update. My siblings have hogged the computer all day, I think I had to burn more calories than I earned. Anyway, am hoping you like it. I am mad because I just found out that 2 of our close neighbors are moving. Anyways again. You should check out all of my story's. Leave a review on the way out. I would love to see how you love the story. Thanks! TFGirl 1234, OUT!


	7. Chapter 7:Chapter 6

Prowls-little-angel: He, he, ya, I liked her in this one too. I hope the WB doesn't come back...

PEJP Bengzone V2: Ya, while I was writing that, I was like 'what evil parents I'm making...'

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: Ya, I like to think of her as Optimistic. He, he.

Chapter 7: Chapter 6

Jamie woke up to the sound of engines growing louder. She looked up to see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee driving in with the kids. She groaned as she sat up to see Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Jamie walked over to the edge of the platform and greeted them. "Hia!" Miko said as she climbed the stairs to greet Jamie. Raf and Jack followed behind.

"So, what do I need to know if I'm going to be here for a while?" Jamie asked as she leaned Agent the raining. "Well, I need to ask you something." Miko said, before Jamie could reply, Miko busted out the questions, "Have you ever seen a con' before? Who is on your team at home? How many battles have you been in? How long are you going to stay? Can I get a picture?"

When she finished, Jamie sighed and was ready to answer, "well, no I haven't seen a 'con' before. On my team at home is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Nick Fury. Over 10 battles. I don't know how long I'm going to stay. And yes you can get a picture." Jamie said it just as fast as the Questions.

There conversation was interrupted when Fowler called the autobots on the com-link. "Prime! Have the cons' been making little flying droids?" he said, it sounded like he was in a helicopter. "No Agent Fowler, Why?" Optimus asked. "well, then I don't know what to call this flying robot in the sky, take a look." Fowler said as a picture popped up.

Jamie's heart jumped when she found out who that was. "i know who it is!" Jamie said unexpectedly loud and excited. "Who?" Jack asked. Jamie smiled, "Well, he's someone on my team." she said as she shrugged a little. "Well, you better hurry and get here, the con's found him too" Fowler said before he hung up.

"Wait, so con's are the other robots that I killed?" Jamie asked as she looked up. "ya, why?" Miko asked. "Well, Tony will need to know where I am, how will you get him to know that I'm safe with you?" Jamie said. "What do you mean?" Ratchet said turning to her. "I need to come with if you are going to get him, he hasn't ever taken down one of these things." Jamie answered.

It was silent for a moment then Optimus spoke, "Ratchet, open the ground bridge to Agent Fowler's last location."

Ratchet obeyed and opened it up. When Jamie saw that, she slid down the stair railing. "cool!" Miko yelled as she was about to do the same, "don't even think about it" Jamie said as she ran to the bridge. She was a little hesitant to go thru but knew that she had to. She ran thru and felt a little weird after.

When she looked up, she could see Tony trying to fight of the Decepticons. He was taking some serious damage and was looking like he wasn't going to make it. "Jamie, direct Him into the bridge." Arcee yelled over the shooting.

Jamie nodded and then tried to get his attention. When Tony saw him he was shot down and Jamie when running toward him. When she got to him, a Vehicon had already made it's way to her as well.


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 7

KnockOut'sFanGirl221: Yep! I do like Thor too. =)

Prowls-little-angel: Yes, it does! =P

Chapter 8: Chapter 7

Jamie looked up as the Vehicon grabbed her and threw her over the rocks. Before the rocks caved in on her, she saw Tony in the Vehicon's hand and flew off. When she couldn't hear gun shots anymore, she tried to yell to get the Autobots attention, but it was too dusty for air and she could breath very well. She knew that she needed to try to move rocks so she could get air.

She heard some wind whispering past her leg, then she realized that her leg was sitting out, but it hurt more than any of her body. She tried to look to see if there was any damage to it, by doing that, she knocked a rock off of where she was and it landed on her chest, knocking all of the air out of it.

She then heard Optimus call her name in question, Jamie knew if she moved again, they might find her, she willing moved her arm.

In result, it tumbled more rocks on her, Jamie could feel that she was blacking out, she could barley hear Arcee calling her name and foot steps.

When Jamie heard rocks being lifted off of her, she took a breath as she finally fell into blackness.

Jamie didn't realize where she was immediately. After sitting up, she remembered what happened. She found a bandage around the leg that was hurting it seemed to be crushed a little. Jamie jumped when she remembered what happened to Tony.

"Hey, she's awake!" Raf said as she looked over to Jamie. "what happened?" Jamie asked as she fully sat up. "you where crushed by some rocks." Miko said as she joined Raf on the gate.

"And Tony?" Jamie asked in worry.

Bumblebee beeped a few time and gestured to tony on a table.

"Bee said that he is weak for some reason," Raf translated.

Jamie immediately jumped off the table and ran over to Tony. She checked his electromagnet. She ran over to the stairs and got her bag.

Meanwhile everyone was wondering what she was doing. "What do you think she's doing?" Miko whispered to Raf. Raf just shrugged.

Jamie took a step back as she heard Tony groan. He sat up and looked at Jamie. "Jamie?" he questioned. Jamie nodded with excitement. He looked at the Autobots and spoke again. "Who are they?"

Jamie sighed, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she helped him up. "Well, I'm fine, but that didn't answer my question." he said looking up. "Wow, he doesn't look like he did before!" Miko said as she leaned over the gate.

"Ya, well anyway. These are the Autobots. Autobots, Tony Stark." Jamie said. " Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet. And this is Raf, Miko, and Jack." Jamie gestured to each as she said there names.

"Wow, how are you okay so fast? Who made that robot suit? What's that think in your chest..." Miko asked.

"um,...Well, I have a piece of shrapnel inching to my heart, this electromagnet keeps me alive. I make the suit, and the glowing thing in my chest it the electromagnet." he said, not as fast as fast as the questions came.

"Whoa." Raf said. "interesting" Ratchet said. "How did you get here?" Jamie asked.


	9. AN for When life gives you robots

_Dear Readers:_

_A recent thought has made me realize that i don't know as much about Avengers as i thought i did. Therefor, i am discontinuing this story. I am also sad to say that i feel uncomfortable finishing the story. I Also know that a lot of people like the plot. Soooo...just so no one goes crazy without the ending, I will rewrite this story and do a Transformers Prime and X-men Evolution Xover._

_I do know more about X-men than Avengers, it is the second thing that I am obsessed with._

_I hope no one hates me for this. :( I also won't be taking down this story, just so we have an under standing on how the story started off. And if in the future I want to finish it, I will, just not with my other stories. _

_There will also be mostly the same plot, and other stuff from this story to the rewrite._

_Please don't hate me for this! _

_-Transformers girl 1234_

_Prowls-little-angel: Ya, I was going to say that one of the Autobots shot down the Vehicon before they could get to the Nemesis and she did miss her time to fight, :(_

_PEJP Bengtzon V2: Well, I got confused on the two, so I looked it up on the internet,_

_Plus, like I said in the A/N I know more about X-men that Avengers._

_KnockOut'sFanGirl221: Ya, I'm really sorry that I'm doing this. :( I know you liked this story very much, but you could still read the reright, right? Please don't hate me._


End file.
